


Beware the Stone Angels

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexplained disappearances lead Sam and Dean to an old house in upstate New York. But they weren't the only ones investigating the house and meet Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, who give them some good advice: Don't blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Stone Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of cracky oneshot I wrote because my friend Laura and I were talking about how awesome it would be if Martha and Mickey hunted with Sam and Dean. Read & enjoy!

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Dean said, frowning up at the decrepit old house and shaking his head. "They've never found any bodies."

"Eight people have vanished, Dean," his younger brother, Sam, gave him a pointed look. "That can't be a coincidence."

"We've looked into the history of the place. No violent deaths, no strange deaths, no previous sightings. There's nothing to explain eight weird disappearances," Dean was still a bit skeptical, but they'd already asked around town, read newspaper reports and gotten nothing but dead ends. They had to check it out, however tenuously strange it seemed to be.

The house had been, as far as they could tell, abandoned for about thirty years. The previous owner had died of a heart attack at the age of eighty-two and the house had gone to her great-niece who had, apparently, never had much interest in the old place and so left it to rot.

About ten months ago, they'd sent in construction crews to begin renovations and that's when the disappearances started. First a construction worker, then a realtor, then a delivery man. In total, eight people had vanished on the property, the last being a thirteen year old girl who'd apparently decided to take a short cut over the fence with some friends and was never seen again.

Clearly, something was going on here.

Even with the partial reconstruction, the place looked ancient and the stairs creaked loudly as they made their way to the front door. Before Dean could push it open, it was pulled out of his grasp and the brothers suddenly found themselves face-to-face with a young, dark skinned woman who was staring wide-eyed at them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning at them.

Dean blinked a few times, staring at her, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think your really sexy accent lost me for a second,"

She rolled her eyes and a moment later a man appeared behind her, frowning and giving him a glare that was probably meant to be threatening though Dean just found it sort of… amusing.

"I'm Martha; this is my husband, Mickey. Nice to meet you, now clear out…" she glanced around, "It's not safe here."

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously, eyeing the couple with suspicion.

"They've got a… infestation," Martha said, "Pretty bad. Loads of… termites, just gnawing through everything. The whole place is being tented off, alright?"

"Infestation of… termites?" Dean raised a brow. "Termites? Really? That's the best lie you could think of?"

Martha frowned and Mickey stepped forward, "Look, it's not safe. Now why don't you two go back into town and let us professionals take care of things, alright?"

"Professional what?" Sam asked, "You're exterminators?"

Martha pressed her lips together, "You could say that,"

"Well," Dean tilted his head, "I guess today's your lucky day. My brother and I know a few things about extermination ourselves. We could probably be helpful."

Martha sighed, leaning against the doorframe and studying the two of them, "What kind of… things do you know about extermination?"

"Martha!" Mickey shook his head, not wanting to let the two of them anywhere near the house. They were already in a tricky enough situation as it was, they didn't need anyone else to screw things up.

"All kinds of things, Sweetheart,"

Martha sighed, "Alright, fine, I don't know why I'm saying this, but we probably could use some extra help with what we've got here. So just do what we tell you and whatever you do, if you see a stone angel, don't blink," then, as an afterthought, "And don't call me sweetheart."

~/.\~

"We found them here, in the backyard," Martha said quietly as she and Mickey led them through the empty halls. "Luckily, they seem to be confined out there. We haven't spotted any in the house."

"Any what?" Sam asked, frowning as they stepped out onto a stone patio. The backyard was overgrown and the grass yellowed with age, but he could make out a set of chairs, table and bench that had once been used. And scattered throughout the yard were three stone angel statues with their hands covering their eyes, like they were crying.

"Weeping Angels," Martha whispered, eyeing the statues anxiously. "Just remember what I said before, alright? Don't blink. These things aren't easy to kill. I've never seen any this far West before. They're mostly confined to Europe for God knows what reason…"

"Weeping Angels?" Dean eyed the statues skeptically, "The lawn ornaments? That's what you think is taking these people?"

Martha and Mickey both gave him a sharp look, "We know they are," Mickey said. "Now do what she says. Keep your eyes on them and don't blink. They're fast bastards."

Martha nodded, "Take your eyes off them for a second and you're gone," she said. "I've only dealt with them once before… And that time I had the Doctor with me. I don't even know if they can be killed."

"If they're stones, why not just smash them?" Sam asked.

"No," Martha shook her head. "Trust me; you don't wanna breath in that rock dust. It's… hard to explain."

Dean snorted, "Stone Angel killers? I've seen weirder,"

"They're assassins," Mickey said. "The perfect killers."

"Perfect killers? They're freakin' statues!"

Martha shook her head, "No, they're only statues when you look at them," she explained. "Whenever you blink, whenever you turn your back, that's when they strike. Any time they're being observed, they Quantum Lock. Turn to stone. They cease to be a living thing… You can't kill a stone, can you?"

"You ever heard of anything like that?" Dean asked, glancing over at his brother.

Sam shook his head, "Not in dad's journal at least," he said.

"Well of course you haven't heard of them!" Mickey snapped, "They're aliens!"

"Aliens?" Dean and Sam spoke at the same time, bewildered looks on their faces as they stared at the couple.

Martha sighed, "They're an ancient alien race called the Weeping Angels. As far as I can tell, there aren't many left. Most of the survivors are just hanging onto life as it is. They take people and transport them through time with a touch, feeding off the potential life energy that was left behind."

"You're serious?" Dean frowned when he realized that they weren't joking. "Aliens?"

"What did you think it was?" Mickey demanded, scowling.

"Ghosts, demons, poltergeist… Something that made sense."

Martha laughed then, "Ghosts? Are you joking? There's no such thing as demons!"

"Hate to break it to you, but, yes there is," Dean said, "We've seen them. What we haven't seen, are aliens."

Martha rolled her eyes, "You've never seen aliens? What about those Cybermen a couple years ago? Or the Racnoss over London? Or that great big spaceship in the sky and all those people on the roof?"

"Hoaxes," Dean said, "Conspiracies. Cover ups for demonic activities."

"You two are idiots,"

"Us?" Dean frowned, "We're not the ones getting all worked over a few rock angels!"

The four of them were arguing loudly now, none of them paying attention to the Weeping Angels, who, upon being ignored, began to move. Before they could do anything, the four of them felt a sickening squelch and then landed with a soft thud in a grassy field.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean muttered as he sat up.

"The Angels," Martha said, shaking her head. "I told you not to look away from them. They're faster than you can believe."

"Where are we?" Sam got to his feet and looked around, not recognizing the area.

Martha frowned and then sighed, "Doesn't matter. We've been transplanted through time. Only one person who can help us now."

She pulled out her mobile and began flipping through contacts, hesitating over the one number she hadn't dialed in what felt like a lifetime.

"What's this…?" Dean knelt down and snatched up a damp piece of paper, frowning as he read a partial newspaper add. "1876! Holy shit!"

He glanced at Martha, "That thing's not gonna work here. I think this is before cellphones,"

She smiled, "Universal signal," she said, "A friend fixed me up a long time ago."

She pressed the send button and sighed, taking a deep breath. "Doctor? It's Martha. I need your help,"

~/.\~

The four of them settled down in the wet grass and began quietly trading stories. Neither pair fully believed the other when they talked about alien hunting and demon hunting, but they listened intently anyway. On the off chance that they were telling the truth, they certainly wanted to be prepared.

It was a few minutes later that they heard the loud VWOOP VWOOP and Martha and Mickey stood expectantly, Sam and Dean a bit less sure when a blue box began materializing before their eyes.

Once the box was solid, the doors were opened dramatically and out stepped a man wearing a bow tie and a tweed jacket, a sloppy grin on his face as he embraced Martha and Mickey excitedly.

"Didn't expect a call from you," he said, shaking his head. "Should have, I suppose. What with you chasing after aliens. You should've known better than to try and deal with Weeping Angels though, Martha, I expected better from you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Doctor, this is Sam and Dean," she explained, "They'll need a lift as well."

"Right, of course," the Doctor nodded and ushered them all into the blue box, which he said was called the TARDIS. He was babbling away for a long time about things it appeared even Martha and Mickey didn't understand until finally, Martha hugged him again, a starry look in her eyes.

"I've missed you!" she said quietly. Mickey watched, a bit of a frown on his face, though he too looked oddly happy to be inside of the blue box.

Sam and Dean looked around the huge space in fascination and the Doctor was sure to answer all of their questions with complicated answers that only gave them more questions as he fiddled around with the console and a moment later, told them they were back.

"Now, I've taken care of the Angels this time, Martha, but I want you to promise to stay away from them," he warned as he told them goodbye. "Tricky devils, those Angels. And you two," his eyes twinkled for a moment, "If I believe my friend River, well, I'll be seeing you later. Now, excuse me, I've got to go fix a crack in a little girl's wall. It's been doing naughty things to the universe!"

Martha and Mickey laughed and Sam and Dean looked entirely confused as the Doctor climbed back into the TARDIS and seconds later was gone, leaving the four of them standing there, not entirely sure what to do or say.

"So…" Dean finally broke the silence, "You guys hunt aliens?"

"Yeah," Martha smiled a bit, "And you two hunt demons and ghosts?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, pretty much…" he trailed off.

"Wanna team up?"

Martha and Mickey grinned at him, "Love to,"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was kinda cracky, but so what. Silly and impossible and so much fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Thanks!


End file.
